The Small Things Count
by superwholock903
Summary: Destiel one shots, cute Destiel stories to make you smile!
1. True love

**Okay, these are some Destiel one shots, just very short Destiel stories (not smut). I'll post two or three each week, and I you have any ideas for a new one, _please_ tell me! I don't own anything, I wish I did but I don't and if I did I'd be _nice_ to the character (Eric Kripe that's for you), anyway just get reading!**

Dean wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. A small tear fell down Castiel's cheek "but what if something happens to you... And I can't do anything?" Castiel and Dean had had this conversation before, and Dean always said the same thing: "nothing will happen to me, and if it does I will know you love me and I won't care" and then he would do that charming half smile.

This time was no different. "I know, Dean, but I would never forgive my self. Because you are the reason I have been able to forgive myself in the past... And if anything happe-" Castiel bit his lip, trying not to cry more than he already had, if he did maybe Dean wouldn't like him anymore and that was a worse nightmare than any other.

Dean hugged Cas, but not just a hug. More like a squeeze, a gentle squeeze, the kind that makes you feel like you fit perfectly in someone's arms. Dean never wanted to let go, he loved Castiel with all his heart. And no one,** no one**, could ever change his opinion. No matter how much wrong Cas did, no matter how many innocent people he killed, Dean would never once stop loving him. And Cas felt the same way.

Dean pulled away and looked into Castiel's blue, angel eyes and he just knew that he loved that man so much. Castiel pulled Dean back into another hug, and when they pulled away they kissed. Just gently, stroking their lips against each others for a split second. They pulled away and Cas looked at Dean and said "I... I love you Dean..." He smiled nervously.

"I love you too, Cas" Dean had been wanting to say that for ages. Castiel felt a tear roll down his cheek and Dean pulled him in for another hug.

So, although Cas was crying, they were the happiest people on heaven, hell and earth because they had a gift more powerful than any other.

When people say true love, they mean the stuff of fairy tales, the kind that wakes a sleeping princess. That kind normally isn't real. And it never has been. Until now, until this moment when Dean is holding Cas, knowing that he will never truly let go, knowing that Cas is all Dean cares about (and his brother of course, after all he is the one who got them together in the first place, but that's another story), knowing that they will stay together through thick and thin and that Castiel is the only reason Dean keeps going, and Dean is the only reason that Castiel keeps going, knowing that they will hold on to each other until they die and even after that. **That**, is true love.


	2. Morning, Cas

**Second story! I'm planning on making about 20 of these (unless I feel like making more, which is very likely). That's all!**

Cas was tired. He wanted to rest his head on Dean shoulder, but that was weird. They were just best friends, although Cas wanted more than that...

He really tried not too... Actually he didn't... But he somehow fell asleep.

When he woke up his head was in Dean's lap. Dean was watching a movie and stroking Castiel's hair lightly. Castiel pretended to still be asleep, since he didn't want to get up.

"Morning Cas" Dean said

"Hello, Dean" Castiel really didn't want to but he sat back up. Then he remembered his dream:

He had been in a room, a white room, and Dean had been there. Dean had leaned forward, placed his hand on Castiel's neck and leaned in to kiss him.

Unfortunately Castiel had woken up before his dream finished.

"You okay, man?" Dean voice cut through Castiel's thoughts.

"Sorr- yes, Dean, I'm alright" Castiel wished he could finish that dream.

But right now reality was just as good; Dean tangled his and Castiel's fingers together and they held hands. Castiel looked into Dean's green eyes and smiled. They stayed like this for a very long time.


	3. The Best Part

**This is a really short one, but worth a read (I hope). It's a high school AU... And thats all!**

Dean leaned back on his chair, almost tipping over. He rested his head on the desk behind him.

Castiel smiled at him as he bent forward to kiss him. But pulled back when one of the other students looked at them.

The teacher didnt notice, he was standing with his back to the classroom, wiring something on the board.

Dean laughed quietly and Castiel grinned back at him, as Dean grabbed Castiels hair and pulled his head 1 cm away from his own. They were breathing the same air. And this was the part of school that made Dean wake up in the morning.

Castiel leaned forward and kissed Dean. When he pulled away, both of them were smiling at each other, but Dean sat back up when the teacher turned around.

The teacher seemed to know what the boys had just done, but he just smiled and nodded at them both. Mr. Gabriel was the best teacher ever.


	4. Date with Dean Winchester

Castiel look at his reflection in the mirror. He ruffled his hair a bit, only because he knew Dean liked it when he did that.

Why did he always try to impress Dean? Maybe because he loved him?

Right at that moment Dean walked into the bathroom. "Hey Cas, nice hair"

"Hello Dean, thank you. I can say the same about you" Castiel wished he sounded more casual when he talked to Dean, but he didn't. He always sounded so formal.

"Let me do it" Dean said as Cas tried to button his two top buttons on the shirt he had, after much difficulty, gotten on. Dean stood in front of Cas and concentrated on buttoning Cas's shirt... At least tried to. Castiel smiled, he wanted to say something but he had not clue what. Dean eyes shifted to Castiel for a millisecond, and then went back down to his hands, still working on buttoning the top button.

When Dean was done he looked up and down Cas, he looked satisfied. "So... You excited for your date?" Dean said nervously

"Of course I am," Castiel smiled at Dean " who wouldn't be excited for a date with Dean Winchester"


	5. On One Knee

**Okay so I was watching Modern Family and this scene popped up and I thought I wanted to write it as a Destiel thing. So here's the outcome. Basically it's canon Dean and Cas and they're both trying to propose to each other on the same night. So Cas wants to do it at a really nice restaurant whereas Dean is trying to propose to Cas at home. So yeah.. **

Cas had been planning this for ages. He was, to be honest, really awful at the whole romantic thing. But he had this planned. He was going to do this, and he was going to do it properly.

"Okay... Yes... at 8:00... thank you ma'am... Yes 7:30 will be fine... okay thank you"

Castiel put down the phone, and let out a relieved sigh. He was late with the dinner reservation but only due to the huge amount of research and time he had put into finding the perfect place. He begged that Dean wouldn't suspect anything about the proposal.

"Thank you Sam... Yes... No, I'm hoping he says no... yes, that was sarcastic... Bitch" Dean hung up the phone and breathed out. This had to be perfect. Cas had to love this. He had consulted Sam, seeing he was the person who knew the most about romantic stuff (despite the fact that all his girlfriends had died).

Cas would never see this coming.

The angel straightened his tie the best he could (let's admit it, that wasn't very good) and looked at the ring on the table. What if Dean didn't like it? _No, Cas, don't do this to yourself. _

That night Cas had taken Dean for a drive. Sam had given him driving lessons just for this and he had almost begged Dean to let him drive the Impala.

Dean hadn't thought anything of it until Cas pulled the Impala into the nicest restaurant in the area. How he had payed for this reservation was a mystery to Dean.

"Cas, buddy, you really don't have to.." Dean said, fearing that his own plan might be ruined if Cas proposed to him here. Of course it was sweet but Dean had put a lot of work into this.

But Cas only smiled one of those enchanting half smiles, and parked the Impala.

He stopped the car and rushed out in order to open Dean's door for him. Cas smiled nervously as the oldest Winchester stepped out of the Impala and looked into Cas' perfect, blue eyes.

But Dean realized that if he wanted his own plan to work out, he had to fake a scene, something that could get them back home where Sam had set up a bunch of flowers and candles.

"Cas, I'm not feeling so good" Dean lied. He wasn't very good at lying, and of course he was happy that Cas wanted to propose to him but he really wanted Cas to know that he loved him too.

Dean didn't exactly think he was the best at showing his affection and therefore he wanted Cas to know, and what better way was there for him to know than to propose?

Cas knew Dean didn't know exactly how much he loved and cared for him. He wanted to show that by proposing, so when Dean started to feel a bit sick he knew his plans and been flushed down the toilet.

"Nothing a bit of pie won't fix" Cas said, trying to hide his frustration behind a smile as he gave the waiter a look. The waiter nodded at him and led them to their table.

Dean swore to himself and dramatically grabbed his stomach after they sat down and the waiter handed them their menus.

"Dean?" Cas said, and his frustration was replaced with worry.

"Cas, I'm really sorr-" Dean groaned and Castiel put a hand on his shoulder.

"Dean," Cas sighed, his plan really had been ruined. "should we go home?"

Dean nodded and tried to ignore the strong feeling of guilt building up along with his fake stomach ache. Cas got most of his money back and, with a hand of his back, lead Dean back to the car.

"I'm really sorry" Dean said but Cas just smiled at him.

They were almost back at the hotel when the car started driving weirdly, bumpy although the road was perfectly flat.

"What's going on?" Castiel asked, squinting and glancing at Dean

Dean sighed, afraid that they wouldn't be able to get home before all the candles burned out. "Flat tire" he mumbled, forgetting about his 'stomach ache'.

"Oh" Castiel said and stopped the car.

Dean got out and swore to himself as he got a new tire from the trunk. This sort of thing happened a lot, seeing as the car was so old.

"Help me out?" he said, raising his eyebrows in question at Castiel

Castiel didn't say anything but stepped out of the car and grabbed the broken tire as Dean replaced it with the new one.

As they got back into the car, they heard yet another sound of air rushing out of a tire.

"are you friggin'-" Dean clenched his fist and, once again, stepped out of the car. Castiel followed his lead.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean exclaimed as he saw the piece of glass stuck in the tire.

"Dean.." Castiel started but let his voice trail off, figuring that Dean would probably just get even more pissed if he said anything.

Dean got down on one knee to check if the back tire on the other side was flat as well.

"Could you check that one?" Dean said to Cas and pointed to the other front tire, on the same side as the one he was checking. Cas got down on one knee and examined the tire.

So there they were, both down on one knee checking tires on what was supposed to be the happiest night of their lives. _Great_ Dean thought.

But it was right then Dean realized what position he was sitting in, in front of his fiancé-to-be. He frantically fumbled with the ring in his pocket.

When Castiel realized what Dean was about to do he reached into the back pocket of his pants and got out the box at the same time as Dean.

They looked at each other, first with complete seriousness as if waiting for one another to go first. But after staring from each others eyes to the rings for what seemed like forever, Dean started chuckling. Then Cas did too. And there they sat, on one knee, giggling like idiots with rings in their hands for 10 minutes straight.

Then, finally, they smiled, looked into each others eyes and said, like two voices in one word,

"Yes"


	6. Fallen

Castiel had fallen. There was no denying that. Fallen so far, so fast. Now he was human, fragile, capable of emotion.  
The fall had come as a surprise. It wasn't meant to happen, at least not the way it had. It wasn't meant to become this. It was Castiel's fault, he took all the blame. It was all because of him. It wasn't meant to happen. But it had anyway which was what made him uneasy.  
Dean knew about the fall, knew what Cas had gone though, knew how he had been scared, confused. And wort of all how he thought it was his fault. "How could it possibly be your fault?" Dean had asked him at midnight when he had found the angel awake in his bed. But Castiel never answered he just looked at Dean as they shared a deep-felt, long-lasting stare.  
Dean had known about the fall, but not that fall that was bothering Cas.  
No, the fall that Cas was annoyed, uncomfortable and confused by was a different one. It wasn't the fall from heaven, from his family of angels. No, it was his fall for Dean Winchester.


	7. Pick Up Cards

Castiel clumsily fumbled with the notecards in his hand. He read each one of the pickup lines Gabriel had given him. They were all pretty lame, but it was all he had. He cleared his throat before approaching Dean Winchester. The bar was crowded and Castiel had to push his way though to get a good angle. "uh, excuse me" Cas poked Dean lightly on the shoulder, causing him to turn around. His piercing green eyes stunned Castiel and caused him to drop over half of the cards in his hand. Great, Castiel thought to himself as he frantically picked up the cards again. When he looked back at Dean he was smiling at the clumsy guy in the dirty trench coat. Castiel smiled apologetically. "did, uh, did it hurt when, um.." Castiel tried to read Gabriels messy handwriting but failed. In that moment a tall guy pushed through the crowd, causing Cas to, yet again, drop the cards. "I'm really sorry you're just.. You're really pretty" He finally managed to say. He felt that he was unable to look away from those damned green eyes. Dean Winchesters' smile grew bigger and eventually became a huge grin. Castiel smiled back, unsure of wether it was a good thing.

"nah but I scraped my knee crawling out of hell" Dean said, amusement in his voice. Castiel tilted his head in confusion. Dean only laughed and turned around to the bar, ordering a drink for Cas.


End file.
